deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Parax./DS3 ideas
These are ideas for DS3 Multiplayer if the game ever comes and, and if the creators ever come across this blog. Campaign Appearance Keep the same suits from all the previous DS games, including the Elite Advanced Suit. Additionally, add any new types of suits as well, and even upgrades to further enhance your suit and even the appearance. Making minor changes to suits. For example, visor color. Weapons Keep the same weapons from Dead Space 2. Have secret weapons be unlocked, like the Foam Finger from the first game, and the classic Plasma Cutter. I also recommend keeping the DS2 version of the Pulse Rifle. It's my favorite weapon out of them all. Will keep you posted for new weapon ideas. *Suggested by Riotkidd217:A combat knife with an energy blade, known as the Rock Saw. *Secondary fire for Kinesis where one can grab multiple items at once. This secondary fire could probably be limited for the suit and require a new type of item to pick up and recharge it. *Modified Line Gun. Allows for the blades to turn at a 45 degree angle, like the Plasma Cutter. Used to allow miners to cut through obstacles at a safe distance. Gameplay Make a few more closed-up encounters, add new horrifying features (more dark hallways, narrow passageways, etc.), and a Co-op mode (Splitscreen AND LIVE. Not JUST LIVE, not JUST Splitscreen, have BOTH as options). Either have Player 2 be a new character introduced or a second Isaac. Death Scenes Have more types of Death Scenes. Perhaps one where Isaac gets transformed into a Necromorph if he doesn't complete the Infector button sequence. Enemies Still thinking of new ideas, but I think Redwood should look into this little beastie of mine. If Convergence is indeed creation of a new Hive Mind, have that happen near the end of the game. The Hive Mind would show up near the end, killing most of your allies (assuming Isaac gets any this time), and grabbing Ellie (hopefully she survives to this point in the game)near the end of the fight. The new Hive Mind would be Enhanced; darker features, visible glowing red eyes, more gruesome death scenes. When it grabs Ellie, Isaac shoots the weak spots on its tentacles, causing it to drop her. As it prepares to finish her off, Isaac must shoot its remaining weak points. With each destroyed weak point Isaac gains a few extra seconds to keep the new Hive Mind at bay to save Ellie. Bring forth this beastie as well. Multiplayer Necromorphs Health: Perhaps increase Necromorph health so they're not too easy to be killed in Multiplayer. In fact, make it so the Necromorphs need to be more… dismembered to be killed. Instead of making them die upon losing a limb, have them require more limbs to be lost. For example, if a leg is lost, the player could simply have themselves crawl. Types: Make the Necromorphs able to use more types of Necromorphs. Perhaps Slashers, Twitchers, and Stalkers can be added to the list. Additionally, even the Ubermorph could be unlocked, and have indestructible legs but could be defeated only if it lost both its arms. Leveling: Make Necromorphs, as they level, change slightly. In this case, their strength goes up, and, upon reaching a certain level, appear as Enhanced versions of themselves. Additionally, as they level up, perhaps unlock new types of Necromorphs, such as the ones mentioned above. Customizing: As players get achievements or complete other things in single player or Multiplayer, they unlock new items for their Necromorph. This option would be on the main menu, saying "Customize Necromorph". They get to customize their own personal Necromorph and get to add almost anything (for example, they could add a maximum of 5 Ubermorph eyes to their character, Slasher blades, Puker abilities, Enhanced or not (to make them Enhanced you unlock a certain amount of achievements), maximum of 2 pairs of arms, etc. After you rank up to a certain level (your rank would be reset every time there is a new game so you have to earn your custom Necromorph each time), you unlock playing as the custom Necromorph as an option for the rest of the match. Humans Health: Stays the same as DS2 Multiplayer, but increases when you reach certain levels. Types: Create new types of humans, and give them advantages/Disadvantages. Perhaps when players start out, they start out un-armored crewmen with Plasma Cutters. After they kill 3 Necromorphs, they appear with armor, and unlock new types of weapons. Leveling: As you level, you unlock new types of suits, weapons, and gain money from killing Necromorphs. Money System: As you gain credits and reach certain levels, you can purchase suits and weapons, as well as being able to upgrade your weapons/RIG/Stasis/etc., just like Dead Space 2 campaign. In General New gametypes: Have the Necromorph vs Human gametypes, but create Necromorph vs Necromorph. In it, you hear a voice on an intercom saying you are being pitted against each other to test each other. It would be a free-for all, where people would, obviously, be Necromorphs killing each other to level up. Tie-breaker: In Necromorph vs Necromorph, if players have the same score, they are put in a Tie-breaker. In it, players will be large types of Necromorphs. This would include The Tormentor, Tripods (but made larger and Enhanced to make them equal to The Tormentor), your customized Necromorph (even though it won't be capable of becoming Tormentor size, its attacks, health, and speed would be increased to make the fight equal), Brutes, and anything else I missed. To even it out, increase health for Brutes and Tripods, as well as the customized Necromorph, or have them each rely on certain traits (for example, the Tormentor would use brute force to win, Tripods could climb walls, etc.) Access: If you played on the X-box/360/etc., you would NOT require LIVE or any other type of Online gameplay; people could use online and splitscreen. Other *Suggested by -Ultimate1onskates-: An Arcade mode. Special gametype with increasingly difficult Necromorphs that you must fight off until you either die or reach a final level. Great practice for Hard-Core mode.